


Mike x Fox 3 (The Final Story)

by TheCakeKing



Series: Mike x Fox Trilogy [3]
Category: f/m - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Fox after their lustful encounter on Christmas Eve/Christmas decided it would be a great idea after a few weeks to stroll around in the snowed filled forest that surrounded their home. One thing leads to another and it ends up with Fox pressuring Mike into something ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike x Fox 3 (The Final Story)

(This will be the finale to the lustful adventures between Mike and Fox. The couple who were married discover a little something about themselves, who knew a Chimera could seduce a Manticore? Enjoy and as always, have a fantabulous day)

“The Odd Discoveries”

The days were colder now.. especially after winter for some reason. Most people thought it was just the harsh weather which it was, and we all know how much weather loves to trick you by being warm one moment and cold then next right after you get cosy and warm.

But where are Mike and Fox? People asked wondering where they were. No[one truly knew where they would be, but it as so happens they were in a glistering snowy forest together out on a date with the trees blowing softly and the cold, soft ground beneath them as they walked gently through the forest where snow covered everything to their sides and in front of them.

Fox was gently holding onto Mike's right arm as Mike giggled softly knowing how much she loved to be cute in front of him. Suddenly Fox spoke “Mikey, where are we going?” Mike responded “You'll see, honey.. it's not far from here” Fox's response was a tighter grip on his right arm.

They both were so lucky out in the forest alone on a date, especially with what they were wearing.. Fox was in a loose crop top along with tight black hot pants and finally long black boots which went up to her lower knee, whilst Mike was wearing a tight scarlet red shirt, light blue shorts which had circular black patterns on and finally black studded boots.

Mike was enjoying his time with Fox being alone, he so desperately wanted to kiss her but he knew how she'd react which was with a light blush... so Mike refrained from kissing her but nuzzled his nose with hers to keep her close to him.

Soon the young couple find a tree which had fallen over and blocked their path which made them both rather suspicious, Mike spoke “Hmm, trees normally don't fall down this time of year, nor do people come here and cut them down” Fox replied “Damn straight.. but someone must've done this”

 

Mike nodded and started searching with Fox around for any clues which may have been left behind to give any indication about what caused this. Soon Fox stumbled upon something which was footprints, but before Fox could even say anything. A mystical being which was dressed in a black loose robe stood before us. Mike stands up along with Fox.

The being speaks “Are you who the townspeople call Mike and Fox?” Mike replies “Indeed we are, what are you and what do you want?” The being clears her throat then speaks again “Just call me Manticore Mother for now.. and I'm here to bring Fox some news” Fox's eyes widen as she looks up at the Manticore Mother questionably then Fox speaks “What news do you have for me?”

After the Manticore Mother grins she says “You're hereby granted a Manticore side and I am your guardian/Mother/Supervisor” Fox is literally stunned as she freezes up trying to take all of the news in. Not only Fox but Mike as well is just overcome with surprisement.

The couple stand there without words for another 2 minutes then Mike has the courage to speak “What does a Manticore do exactly?” The Manticore Mother replies “They feed on male spirit juice using their scorpion like tail until they find the one they want to love forever” Mike gulps hearing “Spirit Juice” and knowing what it meant

Fox meanwhile was breathing calmly to try and get around the news which was so forward, then Mike and Manticore Mother continue talking. Mike replies “Then what happens?” Manticore Mother replies “Then their womanhood is molded into the shape of her husband's manhood for ultimate pleasure” She grins then licks her lips.

The young couple are now utterly stunned hearing what a Manticore is and what they are like, soon the Manticore Mother turns her attention to Fox and says “Dearest daughter, why do you not speak to me?” Fox gulps then replies “A-A little.. shaken up from th-the news actually” Feels Mike hug me gently then I hug back hoping he would still love me for the monster I thought I was

Mike says to Fox “No matter who you are or what you are, you will always be my loving wife and that will never change” Fox's heart warms up and then she smiles warmly at him. The Manticore Mother disappears for her duty was done.

(Next Chapter: The transformations and “Experimenting”)

 

Manticore's and Chimera's 

Fox was embraced with a tight hug from Mike which she returned to comfort him from the news as well, the couple just stood there in the snowy forest hugging for minutes on end not letting go or becoming any looser.

After 10 minutes of intense hugging Fox leans away from Mike but pecks his lips with hers that earns her a smile from him. They both start talking about the new news which they received. Mike spoke “So, you have a Manticore side now..” Fox replies “I suppose I do..” Mike replies “You should test it out.. to be sure” Fox replies “OK, sure..” Fox then looks deep inside herself and saw what appeared to be a fluffy girl with bat like wings then she started to transform into that.

Mike watched the entire scene of Fox transforming, although he could see nothing at all for there was a bright white light which surrounded Fox as she transformed. It took Fox a rather long time to transform into a Manticore but eventually it was done. Fox was furry, had bat like wings, and weirdly was wearing a black skull bikini that held her breasts tightly on her chest that was large

The wind started to pick up in speed which made snow blow heavier on the couple, but it did not faze them because Fox was an Archedemon and Mike was his own heater. Mike's eyes roam across his wife's new Manticore body which was very delicious looking. Her breasts looked like Double D's and her legs were thick with fur, so much that Fox's thighs rubbed together to hide her panties.

Mike started to feel weird inside and not sexually, generally weird.. something he never felt before was rushing through his veins begging to be let out but he didn't know what it was so he refrained from using it until he knew more. Right now Fox was more embarrassed than ever having this new body, but she felt there was something more.. that's it, she remembers something about their being a scorpion like tail, Fox start mentally pushing herself to find the tail and soon it appears with the tail forming out above the back of her ass then wrapping around her to look at Mike.

The tail somehow had a life of it's own and moved freely, although it's main mouth was open which had razor sharp teeth between them that made Mike back up a little then the tail spoke seductively “It seems like another prey.. come here big boy~” Fox instantly protested neglecting the fact she was shy “That's my husband and he isn't going anywhere near you until you explain what you are and what you want!” Tail replies apologetically “I'm sorry... and I'm Tail, here to milk men's spirit juice so we can grow more and more beautiful”

Fox doesn't know what to say after hearing what Tail said, neither does Mike as a matter of fact.. but as Tail exposed her spikes around the edges of her mouth, the thing in Mike clicked.

Mike soon started transforming as well, the same bright light appeared only Fox had to look at it this time and it was truly blinding, only Fox had become accustomed to this light. Mike changed drastically into a Chimera only without the goat, Mike had a lion's head and body then a snake head at the end of his tail wearing only his boxers to cover his manhood.

Fox glared at Mike's newly found form then knew exactly what he was. She didn't care that he was this.. she only cared that he loved her and that I love him. Mike's tail started to speak seductively as it stared upon the Manticore “My, my.. aren't you in for a treat~” then the Manticore's tail replied “You're in for a better one~” Whilst in Mike and Fox's mind, they had absolutely no clue what was going on, only that Fox was secretly a Manticore and Mike was secretly a Chimera

The couple's eyes wandered over each other, mainly Mike's over Fox's cleavage and her panties which she tried to hide then Fox's over Mike's protected but visible manhood. Both creatures had a strong sexual energy that just had to be fulfilled.

Both creatures walked slowly towards each other then Mike had the first urge of lust wanting to be fulfilled which made him stop, Fox did not stop, she got closer and closer to the point where she then pounced on Mike, leaned down and locked their lips together.

Mike was enjoying having soft and elegant lips on his for a long period of time but his inner desires wanted much more than a kiss. After 5 minutes of long kissing Fox throws away all thoughts of modesty or embarrassment. Then Fox's tail starts coiling around Mike wanting to wrap him before sliding down his body onto his waist then saying lustfully “Can I.. pet the big boy?~” Mike instantly agreed wondering what would happen.

He was soon surprised that tail slid into Mike's boxers and without hesitation used the head of the tail to engulf Mike's entire manhood. Mike moaned softly at the contact and thought to himself “It feels so warm and wet.. like a womanhood does” he was in Valhalla of pleasure as Tail starts pulsing the walls on the inside causing Mike to moan mildly which consisted of “God this feels good, drain me of my juice!” and “Tail, don't stop, suck me like a good girl” which made Fox blush an insane crimson.

Sadly Fox sat there waiting for her Tail to enjoy herself more and more, so during Mike's ecstasy of pleasure, his Tail snaked it's way onto Fox's panties then slides in. Fox felt a small stimuli her panties and could see Mike's tail in there but she didn't complain. Mike's tail starts slowly licking Fox's womanhood earning a soft moan from her each time.

Both Mike and Fox were in ultimate pleasure from their new sides  
(Next Chapter: Sex in a public forest?)

“Sex in a public forest”

Fox moaned softly at each lick Mike's tail did to her, however Mike now felt way too close to releasing thanks to Fox's tail, his moans said were laced with lust.

On another note, Mike's tail slid into Fox's womanhood and swirled it's snake tongue around wanting to milk her of her release desperate for it. Fox felt something slithery enter her womanhood then it started to lick and swirl that put Fox in absolute bliss of pleasure, she moaned mildly to meet Mike's.

The pleasure continued for 3 minutes more until Mike couldn't take the constant pleasuring of his manhood so he told Tail “I-I'm... r-r-releasing..” Tail started to milk him faster and rougher until he released at least a gallon of his release inside of Tail, then Tail spoke to Mike “Mmm.. so warm and thick, I might just need your spirit juice alone forever..~” Mike was too overwhelmed with pleasure to hear Tail's words. Meanwhile with Fox

Mike's tail was stuck very deep inside of Fox, exploring and licking everywhere until she moaned “Releasing.... now.. can't..h-h-hold b-back!” Mike's tail quickly opened his snake mouth as Fox started releasing which found it's way into Tail's mouth as he savoured the taste and pulled out of Fox then spoke “God... it's so yummy and tasty! Like honey” Fox was light headed from what she just experienced.

Both creatures laid down on the snowy floor as their inner beasts receded back into their human bodies. Mike and Fox were back to their original forms only... they were in their underwear. It took 5-10 minutes for Fox and Mike to both realise what happened and what they were wearing. Luckily for Fox her embarrassment was thrown away.

Mike on the other hand still had a small libido left up from Fox's tail as Mike's eyes grazed over Fox's panties then Mike spoke “Fox.. come over here” Fox does as instructed and scooted over to him without hesitation.

Fox looks into Mike's eyes with a warm smile but secretly with a lust filled heart. Mike spoke again as he scooted in front of Fox “It seems we should... you know?” Fox replied by saying lustfully “Have.... sex?~” Mike giggled then brought his right hand onto Fox's panties that felt wet from her earlier release. Fox gasped when he felt his hand there and said “Ooo.. such a naughty boy~” Mike who was intrigued when she talked like this rubbed softly where his hand was over her clothed womanhood, Fox laid back in mild pleasure moaning lightly desperately wanting even more.

Mike's libido started to grow each time Fox moaned even if it was a light one. Mike started to get rougher with his rubs that made Fox squeeze her voluptuous legs together after she moaned mildly. Only Fox started breathing rapidly as she pictured what she wanted. Fox then sat up and placed her left hand on Mike's boxers with a lustful grin on her face.

Both lovers knew deep down they shouldn't do what they were going to do but their lust for each other convinced them otherwise. Fox grasped Mike's manhood then squeezed it lightly to see his reaction. Mike moaned softly then Fox said “Such a big and trained boy.. I think I should lick it...” Mike who was in a lust trance from Fox's words practically begged for her to do so which Fox agreed to since she was in the same state.

Fox slid Mike's boxers down to reveal his thing which she inspected and gasped “H-How b-b-big?” Mike replied “9 ½ inches with 5cm girth..” Fox's grin got even wider as she placed both her hands around the base of Mike's manhood then stuck the tip in her mouth and licked softly. Mike started to moan loudly then he stopped pleasuring Fox because his pleasure was too great.

Soon Fox was bobbing up and down on Mike's manhood as she stroked and sucked on it not wanting his seed in her mouth but only to work him up, Fox then pops her mouth from his manhood then looks down at him seductively “Come and have sex with your wife~”

Mike gulped then got up which surprised Fox then stood fully in place wanting a different position which was naughty then he spoke “Fox, get down on your hands and knees but raise your ass in the air..” Fox does as instructed because of her lustful trance. Mike stared at her ass for 2 minutes straight thinking how plump and hot it was which is when Fox got annoyed and said “Mike, you better have sex with me” Fox places her right hand on her ass then continues “Now or I'll pounce on you!”

Mike who didn't want that immediately placed his hands on her ass then slid down and brought her panties to the ground as he aligned his manhood with her womanhood. Mike slides his manhood into Fox's womanhood gasping then moaning softly wanting more.

Fox was in pure bliss and pleasure, much better than before as his manhood stretched her womanhood just painfully enough to be pleasurable and said “It's so big I feel like you'll make me pregnant again” Somehow her words made Mike want her even more as he thrusted wildly now into her

Fox moans loudly as does Mike to the newly found rhythm but Fox is the one saying things like “Pound me like the hottie I am!”, “Don't ever stop! Fuck me like a naughty girl!” and “God you're tearing me in half with that monster!”

Each of these sentences drove Mike closer and closer to the edge but Mike knew he wasn't allowed to release in her womanhood otherwise she WOULD get pregnant so he started to slide out when he felt close. Fox felt the pleasure stop drastically then lowly growled at Mike.

Not knowing what to do, Mike does nothing, he just stands there already pulled out of Fox, then Fox speaks “Mike, stick it back in... now” Mike replies “You said I wasn't allowed to release in there again..” Fox replies lust enraged “I don't care! Get me pregnant for all I care!” Gulps but doesn't do anything that makes Fox more pissed

Fox says “For god sake's Mike, you have a sexy and horny wife wanting you to have mad sex and have a child after, what are you waiting for?” Mike stays silent obeying her words “You're not allowed to release in there” Fox soon resumes her posture back up straight, turns around and pushes Mike lightly to the cold and icy floor.

She then positions herself above his manhood and drops her womanhood straight on it letting gravity do the work. The friction was so massive that Fox moaned loudly and breathily as did Mike but less loud. Mike didn't want to start the rhythm up again so he laid back waiting for Fox.

Fox was one mad wife right now, but she let this slide this ONCE.. for her husband then had another idea instead and started a very teasing and lowly rhythm. Mike moans softly as does Fox but they both are panting rather heavily from what they experienced before.

Fox's new idea was to make love to him instead, because they both deserved it and Fox really did want another child with him, so she kept the teasing and slow rhythm knowing how close he was because his manhood was pulsing then she spoke “Just cum in me Mikey.. I want another child” Mike replies with a moan which was soft. Fox just knew how to turn Mike on so she kept talking dirty saying things like “Pound me so hard that I won't walk right for a month~”, “Give me all of that hot, sticky seed in me” and finally which set Mike off “I'll let you double team me and Reapy if you cum now..~” 

Mike finally gave into Fox's sweet and lustful words as they made love, Mike released into Fox which was a lot but it was relaxing for the both of them. Fox fell into Mike's arms and laid there still connected and fell asleep instantly on him only with a sigh saying “I love you, Mikey” then Mike replies before passing out “I love you too, honey”


End file.
